


Плоской нам мнится земля, меднокованным кажется небо

by Lundo



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: American Gods (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castration, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Когда Профессор находит нескольких старых богов и предлагает им неслыханную авантюру, кражу, какой не было ещё в старушке-Испании, все соглашаются.





	Плоской нам мнится земля, меднокованным кажется небо

Границы нашей страны, сэр? Проще некуда: с севера нас подпирает полярное сияние, с востока — восходящее солнце, по южной границе выстроились равноденствия, а на западе маячит Судный день.  
Джо Миллер. «Книга американского юмора»

Плоской нам мнится земля, меднокованным кажется небо... Что еще нам мнится? Что кажется?!  
Генри Лайон Олди. «Одиссей, сын Лаэрта»

Испания — место, созданное для любви и забвения. Лежи себе на крыше, распластавшись под круглой луной, и слушай, как по капле из тебя уходит жизнь. Кругом кричат птицы и люди, стучат, задыхаясь, кастаньеты и каблуки чёрных чопорных туфель, шуршат длинные юбки. Кто-то требует ещё пива, кто-то курит один косячок на двоих, кто-то всхлипывает, оглушённый своим первым оргазмом, но никто, ни одна живая душа в том муравейнике, не вспоминает о тебе. Крутись как хочешь. Ты теперь сам по себе.

Говорят, где-то за морем старые боги бьются с новыми — заварушку наверняка устроил проголодавшийся Один. В сонной Европе никаких сражений. Здесь провозглашена эра толерантности и туризма — им и кормятся выжившие боги.

Когда Профессор находит их, дела у всех плохи. Когда Профессор предлагает им неслыханную авантюру, кражу, какой не было ещё в старушке-Испании, все соглашаются. Им нечего терять, все они уже слишком люди. А значит, каждому нужны деньги и немного славы: разговоры на кухнях, статьи в газетах и прямые эфиры с места событий. Всё это не заменит красную жижу в венах золотистым ихором. Но может быть? Но вдруг?

**I**

Первой Профессор находит Алу — резкую, улыбчивую и гибкую, как змея. Она не замирает ни на миг — пританцовывает, крутит бёдрами, усмехается своим мыслям. Её невозможно поймать, если сама не захочет — расплескается водой, рассыпется землёй, вывернется гладким ужом. И Профессор идёт навстречу, раскрыв руки, подняв ладони: у меня нет умысла против тебя, видишь? Я всё о тебе знаю, хочешь — расскажу?

Он смотрит в её глубокие чернильные глаза и видит далёкие земли и пряную знойную тьму, что плещется за плечами Алы. Он видит ночь после дня равноденствия и обнажённого юношу в кругу зажжённых факелов. Тело его расписано тайными знаками, взгляд затуманен отваром из шаманских трав. Он не слышит тревожного боя барабанов, не чувствует медного запаха опасности, не видит, как с гулким гортанным пением к нему выходит женщина с седыми волосами и ожерельем между неприкрытых грудей и опускается на колени, кладя морщинистую руку на его член. Юноша не знал девичьей ласки, дурман наполняет его жилы, и он двигает бёдрами, подставляется и громко стонет. Женщина поёт всё громче, её ладонь движется торжественно и ритмично, соплеменники вторят ей, не смея отвести глаза, пока наконец он испуганно не изливается на землю. Десятки рук тянутся влажными лианами, помогают женщине подняться, чтобы вложить в её ладони нож, которым она оскопит весеннюю жертву, а затем перережет ей горло. Земля быстро впитывает всё без остатка — своенравная богиня благосклонно принимает подношение, пьёт и семя, и кровь. Значит, год будет добрым.

Ала смотрит в глаза Профессора, сладко улыбается и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Я уже не та, что прежде, — говорит она с притворной печалью.

Профессор знает и это. Великая богиня теперь скитается по притонам, спит с каждым, кто приглянётся, приторговывает травкой и мечтает встретиться с сыном. Она родила его в муках в нищей больнице на задворках Торревьехи и потеряла с той же лёгкостью, что зачала.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Профессор и протягивает ей ладонь.

Ала, не думая, подаёт ему руку. Она готова на многое, чтобы вернуть себе власть и увидеть страх в человеческих глазах. Если за это придётся умереть — не так уж и грустно.

**II**

Чернобога и Белобога Профессор встречает в баре. Они с радостью позволяют угостить себя неуклюжему задроту в очках и наперебой рассказывают ему об Афгане, Ираке и Сомали. У них ладони кузнецов и детские наивные души, где жестокость мешается с добротой ко всему миру.

Они почти не помнят своё прошлое, не лелеют воспоминания о нём. Оно им не снится. Братья захлёбываются настоящим и крепко держатся друг за друга — вдвоём они и не из таких передряг выползали, правда?

— Что,если вам больше не придётся работать? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Профессор.

— Нет, в тюрьму я больше не сяду, — добродушно усмехается один из них. Кто именно — не разобрать. Братья сливаются друг с другом, меняются местами, они — одно целое, по недоразумению разделённое на два тела.

— Нет-нет, — поднимает руки Профессор. — Никакой тюрьмы, что вы. Я хочу предложить вам дело, после которого все его участники ни в чём не будут нуждаться.

Братья смотрят друг на друга и одновременно кивают.

**III**

Индра — другой. Говорить с ним о прошлом — значит навлечь на себя немилость. Он не любит вспоминать о былом: ни о тысячеокой Индрани, ни о битве с драконом Вритрой, — и уж конечно не гордится сегодняшней жизнью.

Бог, рождённый в золотых доспехах, работает в шахте, садится в тюрьму и пытается втиснуться в рамки человеческой жизни. Они жмут, перекрывая кислород, который ему теперь нужен. Индра учится терпеть: у него растёт сын, вспыльчивый молодой полубог, который ничего не знает о себе и отце. Профессору нужны они оба.

— Я знаю, как всё изменить, — говорит он Индре и ужасается усталости, застывшей в его глазах.

— Я тоже, — Индра невесело усмехается и приставляет два пальца к виску.

— Нет, что вы, ни в коем случае, — Индра не похож на того, кто стал бы шутить, и Профессор почти пугается. — Я сделаю так, что о вас будут говорить больше, чем о Христе на Пасху. Вы сможете уехать на маленький остров в океане, где люди ещё умеют неистово верить.

Индра внимательно смотрит на него. Молчит, а потом соглашается с невысказанной просьбой:

— Хорошо, Профессор, я приведу с собой сына.

Профессор не представлялся.

**IV**

Гермес находит его сам. Звонит в дверь, бодро рапортует: «Доставка пиццы», — и широко улыбается. Фирменная футболка, сдвинутая на затылок бейсболка и кроссовки со скейтом вместо крылатых сандалий. Времена меняются, а он всё так же чувствует, где должен оказаться в любую минуту.

Профессор расплачивается, оставляя чаевые всеведущему богу, и приглашает зайти.

Гермес не меняется в лице, улыбка всё такая же наивная и радостная:

— Благодарю, сеньор, я не по этой части. Но я знаю одного парня, вы как раз в его вкусе. Хотите, позвоню?

Профессор смущается, отводит взгляд, трясёт головой:

— Я совсем не об этом хотел поговорить с вами, молодой человек. Неужели вас устраивает то, как вы живёте? После всего? С вашими подвигами и властью — в прошлом?

Гермес, всё так же улыбаясь, подхватывает скейт и танцующей походкой заходит в квартиру профессора. Он умеет приспосабливаться и выживать. Он и сейчас неплохо устроился — нашёл людей, которые уверены, будто они его родители. Зачем? Было одиноко, понимаете, Профессор?

**V**

Найти Хатхор совсем не сложно — она оставляет за собой тропинку пьянящей любви и смерти. Богиня босиком отплясывает на всех фестивалях, бездумно кружится под ласковым небом и раздаёт любовь, не скупясь. Смертные берут — кто в своём уме откажется от красивой девки? — а потом сохнут или дохнут. После ночи с ней не хочется других женщин, повсюду мерещатся опасные раскосые глаза, а сердце загнанно выстукивает «Хатхор».

Золотая богиня бросается в мелкие человеческие интрижки, не боясь размозжить себе череп, — она слишком долго жила, и теперь для неё есть только здесь и сейчас. Ей нужна всего пара мгновений, чтобы перейти от смеха к ненависти, от стонов любви к выстрелам из пистолета. Все её любовники гибнут, и вечно молодая Хатхор не чувствует ни стыда, ни вины — разве что разочарование. Зачем они все такие хрупкие? Зачем играют в такие опасные игры, если слишком легко ломаются?

Хатхор забывает, что теперь она такая же. Профессор спасает её, когда богиня направляется прямо в засаду. Открывает дверцу своей машины и приглашает сесть. Хатхор садится и мчится с черепашьей скоростью — Профессор никогда не спешит за рулём — навстречу новым приключениям и новой любви. Может быть, та наконец прикончит её?

**Эпилог**

Боткого Ширтку искать не нужно, он всегда был вместе с Профессором, даже когда они разъезжались по разным городам и странам.

В последние годы он почти не покидает Флоренцию. Боткий Ширтка занял крыло монастыря — а всего-то искал дом с двумя ваннами и садом, — платит за восстановление святыни, поёт григорианские гимны и соседствует с мрачными бесшумными фигурами в рясах. Он смеётся, что это самое безопасное место — монахи дали обет молчания и не заговорят ни на смертном одре, ни под дулом пистолета какого-нибудь хлыща из разведки.

Боткий Ширтка расположился в церкви, зажёг тяжёлые люстры, уставил всё картинами и старинными иконами, вешалками с безупречно отглаженными костюмами и фотографиями красивой женщины — говорит, это его любовь. Спит он с мужчиной.

Профессор не успевает удивиться и насладиться этой иронией, когда великий знахарь говорит, что смертельно болен. Осталось совсем немного времени — как раз хватит на одну безумную аферу, после которой он сможет сдохнуть на пляже собственного острова.

Через месяц все боги собираются в Толедо и берут себе вместо имён названия городов. Они играют в людей, которые задумали ограбить Королевский монетный двор.


End file.
